


Surprise

by Emony



Series: Dear Neela [6]
Category: E.R.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neela has a surprise for her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 05 May 2007

Finally. It was her turn. He'd gotten to surprise her with their engagement and with their honeymoon. Now it was her turn to shock the hell out of him. She'd have to plan it just right, make sure he was sitting down, that sort of thing.

She'd taken the tests; six of them, three different brands. She'd had the labs done and had those results too. She, and the six home tests, had been right.

There was, there was a _life_ growing inside of her. Right this minute. A little person was in there. A little person made up of her and Ray. A little person that would be full of the best bits of her and Ray.

There was a little person, someone they would love and cherish, who they would teach and protect. Oh God, how were they supposed to do this?

There were so many things that needed to be done. She'd have to make a list. They needed to plan, to buy...

Where the hell were they supposed to put the baby when it was born? In the cupboard?

Their child was no Harry Potter. Looked like they were going to have to move too, and quick.

***

Ray turned the key in the apartment lock and opened the door, expecting to see his wife on the other side. She'd promised to have dinner going by the time he got home. He couldn't see her from the door, and there was no smell of cooking from the kitchen.

"Neela?"

No answer, he headed towards the sofa and as he got close enough he could see her hair hanging over the side.

"Neela? Hon, are you awake?"

He walked right up to her and still she slept on. The pen in her hand fell to the ground and as he knelt to pick it up he spotted the notepad in her other hand just about to drop. He caught it as it fell, sitting on the other side of Neela as he did.

As he pulled her towards him, he took a look at what she had been writing.

_Pushchair  
Cot  
Not a cupboard_

"What the hell?"

Neela shifted in her sleep and her hand fell from it's position, hitting him in the thigh.

"Ow."

She shifted again.

"Neela." he said, shaking her softly.

"Hmm?" She woke up slowly, pushing her hair from her face and scrubbing at her eyes with her fists. "Ray?"

"Yes." She shot upright.

"Ray? What are you doing home, it's only- oh, was I asleep?"

"You were." he smiled at her confusion.

"Oh. Oh!" She looked around, searching for something. "Hold on, where's-"

"You looking for this?" He waved the notebook that was still in his hand.

"Uh, yeah. You didn't, didn't look at it did you?" She looked worried, like a kid caught with her hand in a cookie jar. He nodded, feeling a little guilty.

"Crap."

"Crap?"

"Yeah, I, I had it all planned out."

"Planned out?"

"Yeah, how I was going to tell you."

"Tell me?"

"That I'm pregnant."

Now he was the one that looked confused.

"Pregnant?"

"Oh," her face fell, "You hadn't figured that out?"

"I thought you were just planning ahead."

"Oh. Well, no. I wasn't."

"Oh."

They both sat for a moment, then it hit.

"Oh!"

"Oh?"

"You're pregnant!"

"Yes, Ray, I am."

"Really?"

"Yes, Ray."

"We're going to have a baby?"

"We are."

He smiled. It was a new smile.


End file.
